Egypte
by Shangreela
Summary: Un roi. Un chef de tribu. Jusquelà, rien de bien intéressant. Mais qu'en estil lorsque le premier martyrise le peuple du second, qui veut remédier définitivement au problème ? De l'action et du yaoi, rien de méchant. Pê lemon, pas sûr


**B**ase : GW

**D**isclaimer : les persos de GW aparaissant ds cette fic ne sont pas ma prpriété personelle, ms le acdre et l'histoire, si

**G**enre : UA, shônen puis yaoi, etc... action, aventure. Bcp de trucs, quoi...

**U**ne petite note de mouâ :

Je devais poster un new chap de _Tu as le choix _- voir mê deux pr me faire pardonner - ms ma bêta m'a lâché - ou plutôt son ordi - dc je dois m'en trouver un(e) autre. En attendant, puisqu'elle avait déjà corrigé trois chaps de cette fic, je la poste.

Je signale au passage qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine et demi de net. dc... pase ds la publication, également dsl tt le monde!

Bonne lecture!

**Spéciale dédicace à ma chérie... je t'aime ma puce!**

* * *

**_Chapitre _1 **

où ça comment fort...!

* * *

C'était aujourd'hui. Cela devait se faire aujourd'hui, oui, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Dans la pénombre, une ombre furtive et silencieuse se noya dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Il s'étira comme un chat, les muscles ankylosés par leur trop longue immobilité forcée. Il bâilla, amusé par le craquement discret de sa mâchoire. Il laissa retomber ses bras de lassitude, en soupirant. Quel ennui, ces sommets mondains ! Tous ces « nobles » qui se pavanaient devant lui comme des paons, cherchant à attirer son attention en lui parlant de choses dont il n'a aucun intérêt... ! S'ils savaient que lui n'aimait que la peinture, les animaux « sauvages » et les belles choses simples, ils le laisseraient peut-être tranquille ! Que ce serait bien ! 

En parlant du loup, tiens ! Ookami vint en trottinant vers lui, agitant de la queue. L'animal ralentit progressivement, s'arrêtant enfin pour le fixer de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés. Le garçon ne cilla pas sous le regard d'une étrange intensité. Ookami cligna, une fois, puis, lentement, deux fois, trois fois. Finalement il s'installa en position du Sphinx, pour enfin rouler sur le flanc, présentant son ventre en signe de soumission, jappant plaintivement. Le prince se baissa, tendit la main, silencieux. Ookami vint lui lécher la main, presque timidement, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. Il posa lentement sa tête sur les genoux du garçon qui lui était maître absolu et ami. Celui-ci commença doucement à gratter le front et le menton de son compagnon.

Brusquement il poussa Ookami, le plaquant par terre, le secouant et grognant sur lui, montrant ses dents comme un fauve et frappant les pattes avant du loup avec ses propres bras. Ookami commença à grogner sous l'agression, montrant les crocs. Le prince se dégagea soudainement et courut dans la pièce. Ookami se releva, s'ébroua brièvement, puis se lança à sa poursuite, ravi de la provocation.

Le prince ouvrit la porte vitrée donnant sur le grand jardin jouxtant ses appartements. Pieds nus, il s'engagea en courant dans l'allée de terre retournée, désactivant au passage le système d'éclairage à détecteurs de chaleur. Sitôt l'animal dehors, il hurla à la mort, sans s'arrêter de courir, et son chant résonna autour d'eux. Accélérant, le prince sauta sur une branche basse d'un certain être, très bien placé par moi soit dit en passant, et prenant son élan, se lâcha. Il se retourna un bref instant, accroupit sur la maigre épaisseur du grillage protégeant son espace, pour narguer Ookami. Il descendit ensuite bien vite de son perchoir pour fouler de ses pieds le sable du désert. S'arrêtant, il s'accroupit, prit une poignée de sable fin ocre blanc et le laissa filer entre ses doigts d'un air songeur.

Il fut brutalement plaqué à terre. Il sourit, le visage plongé dans le sable. Il tenta de se relever, mais la prise de la bête sur lui ne lui permit pas de le faire. Un doute le prit soudain : la conduite d'Ookami ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'avait-il ? S'immobilisant, le prince tenta de percer l'état d'esprit de l'animal. Une bête comme Ookami lorsqu'elle était dans cette position attaquait, et ne jouait pas, ça il en était sûr : il avait bien étudié son ami lors de leurs poursuites. De plus, il lui semblait que l'animal était plus léger qu'avant… Il faudrait qu'il fît attention à son régime alimentaire, Ookami pouvait lui couver quelque chose de grave… Plus ça allait et plus il s'inquiétait de l'attitude anormale de son compagnon.

Un hurlement déchirant frappa brutalement ses oreilles, qu'il reconnut sans difficultés : le chant du loup à la mort. Et celui-ci provenait de plus loin derrière lui, un peu sur sa gauche. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas Ookami qui le plaquait au sol, qu'était-ce, qui était-ce ? Il fut brusquement libéré du poids qui pesait sur lui. Il sentit un déplacement d'air rapide, puis un battement d'air. Ookami hurla, prévenant de son attaque. Le prince se releva et se tourna vers lui.

« _Ookami !** Chèl'là !**_

Le loup stoppa net, son corps musclé penchant en avant pour absorber la brusque secousse de son arrêt brutal. Le prince se tourna alors vers l'intrus. Et se figea net.

* * *

C'était un garçon, mais on aurait pu le prendre aisément pour une fille s'il n'était pas torse nu. Une épaisse toison couvrait ses épaules, et de longues mèches s'égaraient sur sa poitrine musclée. Une pièce de cuir était nouée autour de sa taille, tombant en biais sur ses cuisses, un des bouts touchant son genou. Un tatouage s'étalait sur son bras gauche. Il avait à la main un couteau à l'apparence effilée et tranchante, et le prince ne douta pas qu'il eût jamais envie de se retrouver la gorge sous ce fil de rasoir. L'étranger se mit en position de défense, le bras armé en avant, le deuxième protégeant son ventre. Une chose était sûre, il savait se battre, et malgré sa jeunesse apparente, ce ne devait pas être un piteux guerrier.

Le prince chercha les yeux de son vis-à-vis, voulant savoir dans quel état d'esprit se présentait ce jeune homme. Il trouva cette réponse sous apparence de deux iris pourpres d'une fascinante beauté, si intenses, tels deux flammes. Dans ce regard il vit une haine farouche, et ce n'était pas la peine de s'interroger sur l'identité de la personne visée.

Brusquement le garçon passa à l'attaque, silencieux et agile, couteau en avant. Avec une rapidité fulgurante et presque imparable, l'étranger plaqua le prince au sol avec une force insoupçonnée à première vue. Le jeune dauphin se retrouva en une fraction de seconde avec la lame du couteau appuyée contre sa pomme d'Adam. Les yeux mauves le fixaient avec hargne, et pas un instant il ne douta que le garçon allait lui trancher la gorge comme un porc. Pourtant le geste meurtrier de l'étranger se suspendit.

La lame était appuyée sur sa gorge, menaçant de lui trancher la carotide à tout moment pour peu que son adversaire appuyât. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre de le voir gésir sur le sable fin du désert. Et l'autre ne frappait toujours pas… . Éprouvait-il une certaine satisfaction, un certain plaisir, à voir son prince ainsi à sa merci ? Remarque, il y aurait de quoi, songea amèrement ledit prince. Un roi était sensé donner une image de pouvoir, de… de puissance, de… d'intouchabilité, quoi ! Et lui, futur roi des Deux Terres, ployait devant un inconnu d'à peu près son âge à vue de nez, simplement armé d'un couteau ? Cela n'était pas digne d'un roi, quel qu'il soit ! Mais lui savait pourquoi il était si « passif ». Tout simplement parce que, mais osait-il se l'avouer à lui-même, parce qu'il avait peur. Peur comme jamais auparavant il n'avait eu peur, d'une peur indicible, sans nom, brute, primaire ; la peur de mourir, tout simplement. Et l'autre ne frappait toujours pas…

* * *

Un grognement agressif lui parvint brusquement, sauvage, et un tressaillement sec et rapide agita le corps musclé de son agresseur. Il comprit rapidement la situation. Ookami voyait son maître à terre, une lame sous la gorge, en un mot : se faire agresser, et sa réaction n'était pas bien compliquée à deviner. Un feulement rauque répondit au grognement de l'animal, et pour une fois, il ne provenait pas de sa bouche. L'intrus savait y faire avec les bêtes, preuve en était les sons sortant de sa gorge, si semblables à ceux des animaux sauvages. Mais Ookami n'était pas un animal sauvage. 

Evoluer autour du prince lui avait apprit à reconnaître l'adversaire autrement que par l'odeur ou l'apparence, le jeune roi le savait parfaitement pour avoir dû, plusieurs fois déjà, arrêter son loup avant qu'il ne sautât à la gorge des hypocrites de la cour. Ookami avait failli en tuer la plupart -presque tous, en fait. Et cette nuit-là encore il savait que le garçon penché sur son maître était animé de mauvaises intentions. Et, en tant que bon loup, il fallait qu'il protège son chef de meute. L'attaque serait certainement mortelle pour son agresseur. Ookami était d'une force monstrueuse, et le prince savait qu'il n'hésiterait à mettre toute sa puissance dans son offensive pour le sauver : Ookami _l'aimait_.

Alors, refermant brusquement ses bras sur le corps solide de son agresseur, le prince inversa leurs positions, plaquant l'inconnu au sol. La lame s'enfonça dans son ventre, et, notant distraitement un léger claquement sec, il s'étonna un instant de la sentir dans la chair de son bas-ventre plutôt que dans sa gorge… Il trouva pourtant l'énergie d'empêcher son loup d'attaquer le garçon.

« _Ookami ! Cshiolà… !_ ( ndla : prononciation : **(t)chiola** )

Sa voix s'élevait, forte et claquante. Ne souffrant aucune contradiction. Un ordre clair, précis. Puis sa voix s'adoucit à mesure que son sang coulait. Et ce ne fut plus un ordre qu'il prononça, mais une demande de secours.

« _Thilla, haôô, haôôôôôôôôô…_ ( ndla : prononciation : **Ti ila** et **Hàô** )

Le loup démarra, se précipitant vers lui. Il stoppa dans un petit nuage de poussière, et se colla contre le jeune roi. Celui-ci s'appuya sur l'animal pour se relever, grimaçant en sentant la lame sortir douloureusement de son ventre. Il pressa fort une main sur sa plaie tout en se redressant.

L'intrus face à lui se rassembla en une posture féline, ses yeux si intenses fixés sur lui. Il semblait avoir compris que c'était lui qui maîtrisait le loup, et devait le considérer comme plus dangereux encore que la bête elle-même.

Les yeux pourpres se fixèrent sur son ventre, sur sa plaie d'où filtrait du sang malgré la main du garçon pressée dessus. Lentement, l'inconnu se redressa, rangeant d'un mouvement souple son poignard dans son habit de cuir. Il s'avança ainsi désarmé d'un pas lent vers le prince, comme pour bien lui faire voir qu'il n'était plus dangereux. Bien que le prince doutât que même sans aucune arme le garçon fût inoffensif...

* * *

Plongeant une de ses mains dans de discrètes poches disséminées sur son vêtement, l'intrus rassembla dans la seconde une bonne dose de plantes, poudres et couleurs différentes. Il malaxa le tout à l'aide de ses deux mains, faisant mousser progressivement le mélange.

Puis, s'approchant encore, il tendit une main vers le ventre du futur roi, découvrit la blessure avec une étonnante douceur, prélevant avec deux de ses doigts un peu de la crème, l'appliqua avec légèreté sur la blessure ouverte. Il renouvela l'opération, jusqu'à ce que sa main fût désemplie de la mousse. Il apposa une mousse verte directement issue de ses poches, tel une compresse pour maintenir la crème précédemment posée sur la plaie.

« Trois jours.

Le prince releva la tête, pour lui demander à quoi s'appliquaient ces trois jours. Mais ne vit que le sable du désert. Le garçon avait disparu.

* * *

Ookami bondit vers l'avant et entreprit de gratter à l'endroit où il s'était retrouvé plaqué par l'inconnu. Le sable fin jaillit en gerbe derrière lui. Il pencha la tête jusqu'au sol, puis revint vers son maître. Il s'assit à ses pieds, et posa ses pattes sur les cuisses du prince, la langue pendante. Celui-ci vit alors un cordon dans la gueule du loup. Il y plongea sans hésiter la main, et récupéra sur la langue chaude un collier. Simple, seulement un fin lien de cuir noir et rigide où était pendu un éclat, d'ivoire sûrement, gravé à l'effigie d'un magnifique tigre blanc.

* * *

« Mon prince ! Mon prince ! Revenez ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de ne plus sortir passé la nuit ?

Ledit prince inconscient fourra l'objet dans la gueule d'Ookami qui ne broncha pas, et se retourna pour voir le valet qui lui était assigné, Trowa, courir vers lui à toute haleine.

« Vous êtes blessé ! Ne vous avais-je pas dis que jouer avec ce loup était dangereux ? Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que ce fauve ne vous ait pas été retiré ! Un loup n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! Vous devriez pourtant bien le savoir, non ?

- Vous savez bien qu'il n'obéit qu'à moi et que personne ne peut le toucher sans mon accord sous peine d'un bras arraché.

- Justement ! Et pour votre histoire d'ordres, n'importe qui pourrait s'en faire obéir.

- Amusez-vous donc une seule fois à l'approcher sans moi. Faites votre testament avant, d'accord ?

Sur ce, le prince partit d'un pas vif, suivit quelques instant plus tard par son loup marchant calmement autour de lui. Ookami était inquiet pour son maître, et cela se voyait. Il faisait très attention au garçon ; son instinct lui criait de faire attention.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Le retour dans la chambre du dauphin se passa sans encombre.

Bien vite, le jeune homme congédia rapidement son valet, puis se dirigea vers son lit. Là, il s'effondra tout simplement.

Ookami sauta sur le lit et se coucha contrez lui.

**Triste à en mourir, il hurla à la mort pendant toute la nuit : son maître était mort.

* * *

**

Cela faisait huit jours qu'il s'était évanoui. Personne n'était venu le voir. Tous craignaient l'animal sauvage, la bête fauve, comme ils disaient. Alors, en l'entendant hurler à la mort toute la nuit durant, aucun n'était venu ; le prince devait tenir son loup, quoi , et même, devrait l'abandonner ! Cette bête mettait la vie de tout le monde en danger ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de fois où le prince avait dû le retenir, alors que cette bête montrait des crocs et des dents sur un pauvre noble terrorisé !

Il s'était réveillé deux jours après. Ookami l'avait consciencieusement veillé tout ce temps, et régulièrement, le léchait pour lui faire garder sa température corporelle. La tête du loup reposait sur sa poitrine, et l'animal était presque allongé tout entier sur lui. Comme un bon soumit, il l'avait protégé.

Il s'était réveillé lentement, et Ookami l'avait soigneusement liché.

Personne ne s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir pendant les cinq jours où il reprit ses forces lentement, Ookami à ses côtés. Le loup ne se plaignit pas du manque de nourriture, il était bien trop occupé à veiller son maître.

Finalement, le septième jour, le prince descendit aux cuisines chercher un plateau repas des plus copieux, et prit une triple ration de viande pour son ami. Le loup l'observa attentivement tandis qu'il mangeait, puis déchira de petits morceaux de sa viande avant de les mâcher lentement, son regard fixé sur son maître étendu sur le flanc, somnolent. Il n'était pas rassuré… Son ami était toujours bougeant et trépignant, comme lui. Il ne tenait pas en place. Mais là… Non, il n'était définitivement pas rassuré. Le loup abandonna sa cuisse d'onyx, et vint s'étendre tout contre le dauphin.

Et entre ses pattes, le garçon s'endormit, de nouveau trop proche de l'inconscience pour que ce soit bon.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il dormait mal. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il replongeait dans un rêve de désert, de sable, de grognements, de pommades, de couteaux, d'intrus… Il cauchemardait toutes les nuits, toujours le même rêve. Terrifié, le corps trempé de sueur froide, toujours plus oppressé que la fois précédente, il se réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit au moment où la lame froide s'appuyait sur sa carotide, et ses nuits étaient peuplées de garçons en pagne avec de longs cheveux et de gros tatouages.

Mais, plus que tout, ce qui le traumatisait, c'était les yeux du garçon. Mauves, améthystes. Il y pensait chaque fois qu'il voyait une nuance de violet, instinctivement. C'était un réflexe. La rencontre avec le garçon l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

De plus, la garde autour de lui avait été renforcée depuis que Ookami l'avait soi-disant blessé, et il avait été exercé sur lui de lourdes pressions pour qu'il piquât son meilleur ami. Il s'y était farouchement opposé, et avait fait, enfermé dans sa chambre avec son loup, grève de la faim une semaine avant qu'ils ne capitulassent.

Son regard se porta sur son loup, couché près de lui, la tête bien sagement posée sur ses pattes avant. Il lisait dans un fauteuil en osier, un livre. Il se sentait mieux, quoique un peu faible. Mais sa plaie s'était refermée. Le garçon avait tenu parole.

Il n'avait pas touché à son pansement pendant trois jours, hormis les coups de langues d'Ookami pour le réchauffer, et la blessure avait formé une croûte presque de la même couleur tannée de sa peau. Il n'y avait plus de pommade, uniquement la pâte verte. Sûrement le baume avait-il été absorbé par sa plaie… Et lorsqu'il l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts, ladite pâte était tombé toute seule, laissant voir cette nouvelle peau toute fine.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Personne même ne s'était intéressé à son absence. Cela prouvait bien de quel genre étaient ses amis… _Amis_… ? Non, pas _amis_. Il n'avait pas d'_amis_.

Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Trop faible pour se déplacer et trop remit pour comater béatement, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire. D'autant plus, qu'Ookami, dépassant même sa soumission, n'hésitait pas à le menacer lorsqu'il restait debout trop longtemps. Mais il fallait qu'il sorte, ou qu'il bouge, c'était indispensable ! Il avait besoin d'agir !

Serrant les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il replia ses jambes et doucement, poussant sur ses bras, se leva.

Ookami releva brusquement la tête, en alerte. Il se leva et se plaça juste à côté de son maître, prêt à grogner. Il se ravisa au dernier moment ; il sentait que son ami avait besoin de bouger. Pourtant il était encore si faible… Encore plus qu'un petit louveteau… Peut-être même trop pour supporter un déplacement… Mais il était déjà proche de sa baie vitrée. Il courut jusqu'à la baie vitrée et mordit doucement le mollet de son maître. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna vers le loup en serrant les dents.

« Ookami… Je dois y aller, s'il te plaît… Je peux plus rester là… _Chel'là…!_

Le loup hésita. Il devait obéir à l'ordre, mais… Il ne voulait pas… ! Son alpha était trop faible pour survivre sans lui ! Il choisit le compromis : il le lâchait, mais il allait avec lui et il rentrait lorsqu'il le voulait ! Ookami relâcha le mollet de son ami.

Le prince ouvrit la baie vitrée, et à petits pas, en serrant les dents, il marcha doucement vers l'obscurité, son soumit près de lui à le surveiller d'un œil inquiet. Il respira l'air frais du soir, et soupira longuement. Enfin, il bougeait !

* * *

Du haut de son perchoir, l'ombre observait depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant. Et même, si elle regardait sur une montre, elle verrait qu'elle se rapprochait des quatre heures et cinquante trois minutes. Mais les montres n'existaient pas encore à l'époque, comme tout le monde le sait. 

Elle observait. Elle l'avait vu se lever et aller péniblement lire dans son siège, le loup calmement allongé à ses pieds. Tout le contraire de la bête sauvage et prêt à attaquer pour protéger le garçon. Là, c'était un animal calme et protecteur doux mais ferme ; même le plus petit chaton serait plus dangereux que ce loup à ce moment…

Un peu étonné de voir le garçon encore aussi faible, il le vit pourtant sortir de sa chambre, toujours suivit par son loup, et s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin.

Un éclat brisa la nuit sombre. Ce couteau ne servirait pas aujourd'hui ; hors de question pour un mâle dominant d'attaquer un louveteau.

* * *

Il marcha un petit moment à travers l'allé bien entretenue et fraîche. Ookami le veillait jalousement, et il se sentait bien. 

Il pouvait enfin bouger… ! Il sentait qu'il s'épuisait et que la douleur s'amplifiait à chaque pas, mais il était bien… Ookami grogna contre lui, puis se plaça devant le prince. Message clair : il voulait qu'ils rentrassent. N'ayant pas le choix – il connaissait bien son loup ! – il fit demi-tour et rentra doucement dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt posé sur son lit, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Une ombre furtive se laissa tomber à terre souplement, sans bruit, tel un éclair noir. Courbée vers l'avant, féline, elle remonta une allée claire, se glissa dans une chambre. 

Elle tendit une main vers une forme étendue sur un lit. Un grognement le retint.

L'ombre tourna les yeux vers un loup gris, imposant, massif, crocs dehors et poils hérissés. Prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. L'ombre tendit la main vers l'animal, le loup flaira. Il ne fut pas entièrement rassuré, mais cette silhouette à l'odeur vaguement familière n'était pas hostile. Pas _vraiment_…

Le loup grimpa sur le lit et s'assit derrière la tête du dormeur. Il laissa pendre sa langue hors de sa bouche. Il avait l'autorisation de le toucher, mais… il était prêt à attaquer au moindre signe suspect.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Du moins, pas ce soir…

Le loup gémit et étendit ses antérieurs avant de poser sa tête bien droite sur ses pattes, ses grand yeux ambrés plantés dans ceux de l'ombre, brillant d'un sombre éclat violet dans la nuit. Il avait compris ; il lui laissait le droit de le caresser comme il voulait.

Caresse furtive sur le crâne du loup.

La main de la silhouette se tendit vers la forme, se posa sur la joue, s'y stationna un moment, puis glissa négligemment dans le cou, entre les clavicules et les pectoraux, pour enfin s'arrêter sur le nombril peu profond placé au milieu du ventre plat, le bas de sa paume appuyant sur la ceinture du pagne.

Puis la main s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Une ombre glissa dans la nuit hors d'un jardin royal. Au loin, les grands yeux ambrés d'un loup suivirent cette silhouette s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Un bon suspense ? 

Je sais que l'univers est un peu étrange. En fait, c'est un mélange entre la civilisation de l'ancienne Égypte ( les pagnes, et plus tard, les chevaux, le mode de gouvernement, etc… ) et notre technologie moderne. Et puis c'est un UA, aussi ! Mais ça, vous l'aurez compris !

Devinez qui est le jeune roi !

Gros bisous à ts, et vive les reviews! lol

Shin 1x2

**PS** : Quelqu'un a-t-il vu le lien entre la nature d'Ookami et son nom ?


End file.
